


1. Just Hear Me

by yeshomodean



Series: What Do You Want From Me? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (something I lack of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dean swears he's straight, Dean-Centric, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, I suck at tagging, I'll add more tags later I guess, Imagination, Kate if you read this help me pls, M/M, Masturbation, Ps. Dean likes cocks, what else?, yeah sure Deanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that the wall between his and Cas’ room is too thin to be even called a wall, but finds it way more pleasant than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first part of the "What Do You Want From Me?" series!  
> There will be more pieces to complete the puzzle, right after the Intro another one will be added (Want some Gabe vs. Dean? I'm working on it) and a bunch of others will be uploaded then.
> 
> I will never get tired of thanking the fabulous Kate, lovers_and_madmen, for her dedication to this work and her constant support. You're lovely, Katie <3.
> 
> So, I guess that's it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> (I'm on tumblr as idratherhavemyangel.tumblr.com)

It had been about a month and a half since he had moved in with Castiel, _and it was awesome_.

Getting used to each other was kinda weird. He knew now that Cas was a little bit of a dork; he didn’t know much about pop culture, he didn’t even have a defined music taste, but he knew a lot about graphic art, books, history and science. Dean, on the other hand, was near obsession when it came to TV shows or movies, and cars, classic rock and liquor brands were his passion. Still, there were times in which they would find each other in the middle, something in common, like the time they marathon watched Harry Potter, just the two of them and a bunch of junk food because Dean didn’t feel like cooking and Cas was incapable of even boiling water.

They were a weird pairing, but they found a way to coexist peacefully.

By now they had a nice arrangement. Dean was the one to do the grocery shopping and cook for both of them. They ate Mac N’ Cheese more often than was healthy, but they would have to adjust to what they had. Cas would shower first in the morning, letting Dean have his “five more minutes” that extended to fifteen. He would take Cas to his classes at 8am, and then Dean would wait half an hour until his started. They took turns washing the dishes and taking out the garbage, and Sunday was cleaning day.

Everything was perfect; Cas wasn’t too loud, and spent most of his time at school or painting in the studio, which resulted in very good grades and masterpieces that would then go up on the living room wall. Dean just tried not to bother him; he would listen to music with headphones on, would go to the garage to work on the Impala rather than watch TV if Cas needed to study, and would try not to wake Cas when he got home too late at night.

Until one day, when Dean got home late from class. He had gotten involved in a discussion with one of his classmates, about a project that was due way too soon for Dean’s liking.

In light of such a dilemma, Cas had to take the bus home.

Dean entered his room and just about slumped onto his bed, tired after a really long day with stubborn professors and irritating classmates that made Dean believe he would be the one to do all the work. As he always said; _if you want something done right, you better do it yourself._

A low groan filled the air as he felt his muscles relaxing, adjusting to the firmness of his mattress, and he thought it was his own.

But there was another muffled sound then, so tiny it surprised Dean he even noticed it. He kept quiet, waiting with his attention searching for any other noise.

And there it was again, this time a little louder and clearer, it seemed to be a moan.

_Hang on. What?_

Another moan, wilder than the last, reached Dean’s ears and he definitely recognized whose moan it was.

_Is Cas... jerking off?_

“ _Oh, fuck.”_ Dean heard that rough voice coming from the other side of the wall, and he could feel every muscle of his body tensing. A tiny ball of heat traveled through his veins, from his chest and down towards his groin.

He didn’t know what to do. His face burned and he felt guilty, thinking he was violating Cas’ privacy in such an intimate moment. But he couldn’t help the itch of curiosity underneath his skin.

“ _Yes—ean, please.”_ Castiel’s voice was tight and breathy, and Dean froze.

Well, that was awkward. Cas couldn’t have said his name, he just couldn’t have.

_Now, that could be another word, like In. Keen, maybe. Or Bean. Team is also an option. Lean? Okay, but why would someone say any of those words while jerking off? Is Cas jerking off, first of all?_

_Of course he is, dumbass, have you heard those sounds in any other non-sexual situation?_

Dean was getting hard. So hard. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t quite understand why, but the idea of Cas beating it to the thought of him was a huge turn on. He’d never gotten an erection so fast, not since he was fourteen and found Dad’s Playboy magazines under the seat of the Impala.

And Dean wasn’t gay. He definitely was not. He’d loved women since the beginning of his existence. And, well, of course he had checked out dudes once or twice, or maybe more than that, but everyone does that, right? He just sort of looked at them like _whoa, I’d like to have that body._ He didn’t quite specify if he would like to have that body as his, or to have it underneath him, or maybe on top of him.

_“OH, YES.”_

And that’s how Dean discovered Cas’ voice could go even deeper than usual.

He thought of how Cas’ face would look, and, _damn,_ did he have a vivid imagination. He thought of how his cheeks would redden, maybe a little flush would color his chest. How his eyes would close tight, making those cute crinkles appear on the sides. He thought of how his nipples would harden, if that would be one of Cas’ sensitive spots. How his lips would look swollen from biting them or how they would curl around the words ‘ _faster_ ’, ‘ _deeper_ ’, ‘ _harder_ ’.  How his jaw would look when he clenched it, muscles tense with pleasure. And those blue eyes, they would be darker now, or maybe his pupils would be blown and the blue would be barely visible.

The thought of those eyes, _man_ , how they would look while checking Dean out, eating him alive...

And that closed the deal. He clung to his thoughts, and palmed himself through the denim of his jeans. He could feel his boxers, wet with precome, and felt like a teenager all over again. _Dammit._ He undid his pants and slid them down along with his underwear, feeling relief go through him when his erection was free. He could still hear Cas, his moans were now louder and more constant than before, and there was a buzzing sound behind it all but Dean refused to imagine Castiel using a vibrator.

So, of course, the picture of Cas with a vibrator up his ass and moaning Dean’s name stayed in his mind while he made the first few strokes. His cock was leaking and hurting with arousal, even though Dean had had his daily wank in the morning just before breakfast.

Imagining his hand was Cas’, he tugged at his dick slowly at first, increasing the pace as Cas’ moans turned rougher and more desperate. He grazed the tip of his leaking erection with the pad of his thumb, allowing himself just a little pressure there, quickly going back to stroking. He caressed underneath the head, his hips stuttering a bit at the contact, and he did it again. He cupped his balls momentarily, playing with them and feeling them full and tight, but always returning to the shaft. His other hand, wandering through his upper body, stopped to flick the hard nub of one of his nipples, and he hissed. He loved that that was one of his most sensitive spots. He rubbed again and again, twisting and shifting to the other nipple every now and then, sending indescribable sensations through his body and heating himself up. Always with the thought of Cas in the back of his mind and his sounds coming from the other side of the wall.

His hand sped up as Cas’ noises turned wilder, little and filthy, probably as he was getting closer to the edge. With a knuckle between his teeth in an attempt not to moan and make Castiel aware of his presence, he tightened his fist and tugged at his dick eagerly. Jerking off to the sound of Cas doing the same was apparently a way to get him close to orgasm sooner than it was acceptable in a healthy, grown man.

Ragged breaths, deep noises from the back of Cas’ throat, tiny murmurs that could’ve been any words at all, but still Dean couldn’t help but hear his own name in Cas’ wanton mumbles; filtered through the wall.

Castiel seemed to be losing control, making noises fit for a pornstar, covering the soft buzzing sound almost perfectly. And Dean? Dean was long gone, pure sensations and lust in his veins making him feel like his body was burning, and he wanted nothing more than to cross to Cas’ bedroom and give him a hand. Or a mouth. Or his entire body.

It was when Castiel yelled, a sound that Dean liked to think rhymed with his name, that Dean knew he had come. Dean’s hand sped up on his own cock, imagining Cas’ face twisting with pleasure, his hard body tense alongside Dean’s and a white hot mess all over Cas’ chest. Dean’s breath faltered, and he struggled to keep his sounds in his throat, wanting to scream Cas’ name and tell the world how hot he was for him. Then he, not so far behind, came with a strong bite to his finger and a low groan that, he hoped, was low enough to not get Cas’ attention.

He stayed motionless for what seemed to be half an hour, spent and still trying to recover his breath. His shirt was a mess, all covered with his own come, so he reached for a pack of tissues in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He lazily got up and cleaned himself, got rid of the sticky clothes and got some pajama pants, deciding that his shower could wait until morning. He laid down on his bed once again, on his belly, and listened carefully to check if Cas was done for the night. He didn’t hear anything else for a while, so he fell asleep easily.

That night he dreamt of blue eyes and pale skin, a lean body and a sweet smile. Dean couldn’t remember having slept that well in years.

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Said Castiel when he entered the kitchen to get his coffee, fine and fresh, visibly well-rested and in a good mood. Dean started and shivered at the sound of his voice, hoarse and deep from sleep or maybe from shouting through such a nice orgasm, and Dean just nodded his greetings. He feared that if he opened his mouth, he would tell Cas how much he enjoyed getting off to his glorious voice and needy noises. Castiel looked at him, Dean felt his gaze as if it was laser, and cocked his head a little to the side. But, being simply and wonderfully Cas, he didn’t say anything else and continued with his morning routine. Once he left the kitchen, Dean let out a breath he didn’t know was holding.

_Smooth, Winchester, Master of Subtlety._

With an annoyed grunt, he let his head fall onto the hard wood of the table, being careful to dodge his bowl of cereal.

_I’m so screwed._


End file.
